For All Eternity
by Passionate Cec
Summary: After the events of Haunted, Helen thinks about John and what has become of her life. Post Haunted. Part of the 'Piano Series'.


My muse has finally decided to come back to me and has allowed me to write this. It's the fourth instalment to the 'Piano Series'. But as usual, you don't need to have read _With Ashley, Linked Hands _and _Piano Love_ to understand. But if you haven't yet, please do.

This time, the story features my OTP in Sanctuary : Helen and John (seriously, can Amanda and Christopher be any more amazing when on screen together?) It's set after Haunted so you might want to watch that (amazing) episode before reading this if you haven't seen it yet. I know _Haunted_ was aired after _Sleepers_ but I have read somewhere that the airing order was changed and those two episodes were switched. So here, I decided to put _Haunted_ before _Sleepers_ which is why Nikola is still a vampire.

I really love reading and writing about Victorian Helen and John ante-Jack, so I inserted a little bit of that period into this fanfiction.

For now I don't have other stories for the 'Piano Series' but I'm hoping that the muse will pay me a visit soon and allow me to put on the paper/screen a few of the ideas I have in mind.

I hope you like this story and keep sending me reviews as great as the one I have received so far. Yes, that is my way of saying you should leave a little something in the box for me on your way out. It will make me very happy.

As usual, Sanctuary, Helen Magnus and Montague John Druitt do not belong to me. I make no money of any kind with this story. Its only purpose is entertainement. No copyright infringement intended.

And now, enjoy. =)

**For All Eternity**

Helen Magnus sat down heavily and sighed, feeling every one of her years weigh down on her shoulders. Her Sanctuary was finally up and running again, but that didn't appease the pain and sorrow that had settled in her heart and tightened around it like a vice. She set her elbows on her desk and let her head drop to her hands. Tears burned at the back of her eyes and Helen was tempted to let them fall, feeling like maybe, letting go for a while would allow her some sort of comfort and lighten the weight on her shoulders that was currently so heavy she actually thought she would break.

Lately, it seemed like her whole world was being shaken. First, John's more than unexpected return… Twice. Then James' sudden and shocking death. And Ashley. Helen didn't allow herself to think of her daughter's death; she was in too weak a state to let that happen. She, however, thought about John. As much as she had suspected him, at first, when they were locked in that cell, she had soon realized he truly was his old self. Everything about him was calm again. Just like he had been when she had first met him and had fallen head over heels in love with him.

Helen stood up and slowly, almost unconsciously, walked towards her very own, very personal and private sanctuary. The one she had shared with very few people in her life. She finally let a few tears drop as she remembered the numerous times and long hours John and she had spent in front of the piano, one or both of them playing. She started playing one of John's favorite pieces_._

He had been the one to teach her and she had rarely been as happy as during those lovely times, sitting on the bench, in front of the instrument which reminded her so much of her mother, John sitting next to her, touching her from shoulder to knee as he covered her hands with his much bigger ones and guided everyone of her moves and touches to the keys. It had taken her a long time to learn the piece, but she had an excuse; John, though the self-proclaimed professor, had been a constant distraction, dropping kisses to her ear, cheek, neck shoulder, whispering his love and devotion for her, catching all her attention as he initiated many intense kisses which she could not possibly deny or ignore. Not that she wanted to. And said kisses never failed to leave her thankful she was already seated as she could feel her knees weakening from the pure pleasure the touches initiated in her.

'I love you. For all eternity.'

Those same words he had whispered to her so many times. And they had held such a strong meaning for them.

'_I love you, Helen.' She heard against her ear and she grinned, leaning her head slightly against John's chest? She would never tire of hearing those words coming from this man. 'For all eternity.'_

_She immediately knew that these three words held a much stronger meaning for them than for anybody else. She turned and kissed him, knowing that he could feel her grin against his lips. She let herself enjoy the feeling before pulling back and dropping her face to the side of his neck., breathing in the familiar and comforting scent. She felt one of his hands settle against the back of her neck while the other one pressed against the small of her back, warming her skin through her dress. He kissed her head and she, in return, kissed his neck, trying to get past the high collar he wearing. _

'_Nothing will ever erase my love for you, my beautiful Helen. Always keep that in mind, especially in the darkest times.'_

_Helen sat up straight again and looked him in the eye, one hand caressing his cheek as the other one mirrored his own and settled against the back of his neck. There was nothing but love, tenderness and devotion in his eyes and she suspected he could see the same emotions in her own blue irises. _

'_There will be no dark times, as long as we're together.' She whispered. She leaned in to kiss him once. 'I love you, John. For all eternity.'_

Oh how true that was! It didn't matter that a century and a quarter had gone by, she still loved him with all her heart, her feelings only intensifying each time she caught a glimpse of _her _ John, no matter how brief and passing they were. She had fallen for him all over again during their time in the holding cell. She had been so naïve back then, believing that their unconditional love and happiness would surpass everything. Yet, in a way, it was true that everything had gone south after his 'departure.' And his presence, his touch, still made her feel like everything was right in the world, no matter how chaotic it currently was.

Just as she finished the piece, she found herself wondering about living longer than anyone else. She had seen the damage trying to shorten her life span would do; she knew she couldn't take that chance. But what would that mean for her? Two of the five were already gone. One that was left was a vampire who would undoubtedly outlive her but, as brilliant as he was, he was without the shadow of a doubt the most aggravating person ever. And as much as she could appreciate Nikola Tesla as a friend – sometimes – she knew she would go utterly crazy were she to spend more time than necessary with him.

And then there were Ashley and John. The former's death was still a gaping hole in her heart. And God only knew what had happened to the latter after his jump with 'no destination in mind.' The look in his eyes when he said them as well as the words had terrified her beyond belief. She knew what teleporting with no destination in mind meant, and she did not like to think about that possibility.

They had both sacrificed themselves for her Sanctuary. For her. And they were both gone. The two people in the world she loved more than anything.

As Helen started playing another piece John had taught her, she decided she, as always, would live on, alone as she had once been, but just as determined to keep the cause she was defending alive. For all eternity.


End file.
